Countdown to the Destruction of the Galaxy! Sailor Senshi's Final Battle
“'''Countdown to the Destruction of the Galaxy! Sailor Senshi's Final Battle!'”'' is the thirtieth episode of season five of Sailor Moon, and the 196th of the overall series. It first aired in Japan on January 11, 1997. Summary The Sailor Starlights go to take on Sailor Galaxia on their own, only to be easily defeated by her. Eternal Sailor Moon and her best friends try to help them. The evil Sailor Soldier attempts to eliminate the all of them at once, but the four Inner Super Sailor Senshi take the hit, fading away from existence in the process. Plot Changes Changes From the Manga *Sailor Senshi don't have Star Seeds, but Sailor Crystals, although the latter are special kinds of Star seeds. *All the Sailor Senshi had their Eternal forms when they were killed during Stars. *Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were killed by Sailor Aluminum Siren before their confrontation with Sailor Galaxia. *Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were killed by Galaxia in the Hikawa Shrine. *The Sailor Starlights were killed before the last confrontation with Galaxia by Sailor Chi and Sailor Phi. *Sailor Galaxia's headquarters is in the center of the Milky Way galaxy itself, at the Galaxy Cauldron. First Appearances |-|Characters = |-|Items = |-|Transformation phrases = |-|Attacks = Trivia *The Super Sailor transformations (including the evolved Eternal transformation) are shown for the last time: **Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up **Mars Crystal Power, Make Up **Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up **Venus Crystal Power, Make Up. *The Crystal Change Rods make their final appearances in the original anime series. *This is the first episode of the fifth season's main arc that Super Sailor Saturn appears in. She was never shown or mentioned after Nehellenia's redemption. * The promise Rei made Usagi, that they'll always be together, was made in the penultimate episode of the first season. Gallery 004699.jpg 005699.jpg 011699.jpg 063699.jpg- The arrivial of Super Sailor Pluto and Super Sailor Saturn. 088699.jpg 124699.jpg 172699.jpg 289699.jpg 317699.jpg 318699.jpg 364699.jpg 591699.jpg Mercury Crystal Power (Episode 196 - Countdown to the Destruction of the Galaxy! Sailor Senshi's Final Battle) (January 11, 1997).png|In this episode, Ami transforms using Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up for the very last time. Consequently. This episode also marks the very last time Ami transforms into Super Sailor Mercury. Mars Crystal Power (Episode 196 - Countdown to the Destruction of the Galaxy! Sailor Senshi's Final Battle) (January 11, 1997).png|In this episode, Rei transforms using Mars Crystal Power, Make Up for the very last time. Consequently. This episode also marks the very last time Rei transforms into Super Sailor Mars. Jupiter Crystal Power (Episode 196 - Countdown to the Destruction of the Galaxy! Sailor Senshi's Final Battle) (January 11, 1997).png|In this episode, Makoto transforms using Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up for the very last time. Consequently. This episode also marks the very last time Makoto transforms into Super Sailor Jupiter. Venus Crystal Power (Episode 196 - Countdown to the Destruction of the Galaxy! Sailor Senshi's Final Battle) (January 11, 1997).png|In this episode, Minako transforms using Venus Crystal Power, Make Up for the very last time. Consequently. This episode also marks the very last time Minako transforms into Super Sailor Venus. Moon Eternal (Episode 196 - Countdown to the Destruction of the Galaxy! Sailor Senshi's Final Battle) (January 11, 1997).png|In this episode, Usagi transforms using Moon Eternal, Make Up for the very last time. Consequently. This episode also marks the very last time Usagi transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. Category:Episode stubs Category:Anime episodes Category:Sailor Moon Sailor Stars episodes Category:Anime Category:Stubs